warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
You're a Good Cat, Firestar
I just did a play in school. It was You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. It inspired me to write this poem based on the opening song, since alot of people seem to hate Firestar.:( DISCLAIMER: I claim no rights to the original Broadway song. I only changed some aspects to make it fit the ThunderClan theme.) THIS IS NOT MY SONG OR FORMAT!!!! '--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 16:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC)' You're a Good Cat, Firestar Others You're a Good Cat, Firestar! You're the kind of reminder we need. You have humility, nobility and a sense of honour '' ''That is very rare indeed. Cloudtail Meow! Others You a good cat, Firestar! And we know you will go very far! Yes, it's hard to believe. Almost frightening to concieve! What a good cat you are! Dustpelt You are kind! Others You are kind to all the animals. And every little bird. With a heart of gold you believe what your told. Sandstorm Every single solitary word.' ' Others You bravly face adversity. You're cheerful through the day. You're thoughtful, brave and curtious.' ''Sandstorm And you also have some faults but for the moment let's just say Others ''That you're a good cat, Firestar. You're a deputy and a deputy could be leader!' With a heart such as yours, You can open any doors. You can go out and do anything! You could be leader, Firestar! You could be leader! Firestar Everybody says to me; Others You're a good cat, Firestar Firestar Every voice in harmony Others You're a good cat, Firestar. Firestar All I need is one more try. Gotta get that prey to die. And I'm not the kind of guy Who gives up easily. Wonder why they stop to say; Others You're a good cat, Firestar. Firestar Never liked me anyway. Others You're a good cat, Firestar. Firestar Trying not to rock the boat Not to make a scene '' ''A good cat? Yes But I confess I don't know what they mean '' ''I want to rise like I should And do everything right But I lie awake at night... Others Ooh...Never sleep Firestar With questions in my ear... Others Ooh...Loud and Deep Firestar I want to join the dance Others Ooh...Take the Leap Firestar But the answer isn't clear. Then I hear; Others Firestar...Firestar You're a good cat, Firestar...You're a good cat Firestar Dustpelt Get on the rock! Sandstorm Get on the rock! Graystripe Go ahead, get on the rock, Firestar! Cinderpelt Don't wanna be late for training All That's right! Cloudtail Meow! Firestar Don't wanna be late! All Don't wanna be late for training! Cloudtail Meow! Others You're a good cat, Firestar. You're the kind of reminder we need. You have humility, nobility and a sense of honour that is '' ''very rare indeed! You're a good cat, Firestar. You're a deputy and a deputy could be leader! With a heart such as your's You can open any doors You can go out and do anything. You could be leader, Firestar. You could be leader! Firestar Nothing lasts forever. Others You could be leader. Firestar All good things must end. Others Believe it! Firestar I've memorized that phrase by heart. Others And you were born for this part! Firestar So tell me... Others You're a good cat... Firestar I need to know it Others You're a good cat, Firestar! Firestar When do the good things start? Sandstorm and Cinderpelt Bravly facing adversity! Always kind to the animals! Cloudtail, Graystripe and Dustpelt You're a good cat, Firestar! You're a good cat, Firestar! Others You're a good cat, Firestar!